Sharing Is Caring
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy catches the flu and Declan stops by to make sure she's ok but ends up catching it herself. AU. OCs. Demmy fluff enjoy!


**A/N: So this was totally brought on by Rizzoli and Isles season 3 episode 2. I watched it and was having major friendship feels and so I decided I had to write some Sammy/Declan friendship fluff. So yeah I hope you enjoy! **

oOoOoOo

**Sharing Is Caring**

oOoOoOo

Sammy woke up feeling like she'd been drinking all night, her head pounded and her stomach churned; one problem though, she hadn't been drinking.

Sammy had managed to catch herself a wicked case of the flu, on a Friday. She sighed as she moved to sit up and immediately regretted it as she felt the bile rise in her throat. She managed to make it to the bathroom in just enough time to empty her stomach into the toilet. She waited in her place beside the toilet until she was sure her stomach had settled before slowly pulling herself to her feet with the counter and rinsing her mouth out. She flushed the toilet once she was finished before heading to find her phone.

"Gibbs," Was the answer on the other line after two rings.

"Hi, it's Sammy," Sammy said slowly, "I can't come in."

"Why is that?" Came the gruff voice on the other line.

"I think I caught a flu or something and I really don't wanna give it to anyone else," Sammy explained, inhaling sharply when she felt her stomach churn.

"Alright," Gibbs said, "Stay home and get healthy, I expect you here on Monday."

"I'll do my best," Sammy said just before she heard the click of Gibbs hanging up on the other line.

Sammy wandered back over to the washroom and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen and the bottle of gravol out of the cabinet about the sick before making her way to her room and grabbing her blanket and pillow off her bed. She set everything in the living room before wandering into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a bucket for beside the couch.

Once she was settled on the couch she shook a couple of both the gravol and ibuprofen from their bottles then swallowed each with a couple sips of water. She waited a minute to make sure her stomach wasn't going to reject the meds before she dialed Declan's number and waited until she picked up.

"Hey Hun, shouldn't you be at work?" Declan asked when she answered her phone.

"I caught a flu or something," Sammy said quietly, "So no work for me & I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep up our plans either."

"That's alright," Declan said softly, "I only have a couple classes today so I can come by around lunch and check on you, is there anything you need?"

"Um maybe some ginger ale," Sammy said slowly, working on relaxing her stomach as it flip flopped again.

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple hours, just try to get some rest," Declan said softly.

"I'll try," Sammy said with a sigh, "Thanks though."

"You're welcome," Declan said as if she was talking to a child, "I have to go now though, I'll check in before my next class."

"Ok," Sammy said around a yawn, "Bye."

"Bye," Declan said before she hung up.

Sammy set her phone on the coffee table and yawned again, starting to feel tired as the gravol kicked in. She slowly laid down and curled around her pillow, using the armrest as a pillow. It didn't take long before she was out.

oOoOoOo

Hours later Sammy woke up to Declan's cool hand on her very warm forehead. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes before looking up at her.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Declan asked softly.

Sammy took a minute to assess how she was feeling before she spoke.

"Like crap," Sammy whined, "Do I have a fever?"

"Yeah," Declan said in a soothing tone, "A pretty decent one from what I can tell. Did you take anything before you fell asleep?"

"A couple ibuprofen and a gravol," Sammy said closing her eyes when her head started to throb again.

"How long ago?" Declan asked, noticing Sammy closing her eyes and keeping her voice low.

"Don't know," Sammy said quietly, "What time is it?"

"12:30," Declan said softly, brushing Sammy's bangs out of her eyes.

"Then it's been like 5 hours I think," Sammy said leaning into Declan's touch.

"Alright," Declan said turning to grab the bottle of ibuprofen off the coffee table, " How's your stomach?"

"It's fine for now," Sammy mumbled.

"Ok," Declan said, shaking a couple pills out of the bottle, "Here you can have another dose of these, maybe they'll help"

"K," Sammy said slowly sitting up and taking the pills Declan offered.

She washed them down with a sip of her water then leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Declan asked in an almost motherly tone, "I brought some chicken noodle soup."

"Not really," Sammy said after assessing what her tummy felt like, "I think I just wanna go back to sleep."

"Alright," Declan said rearranging the blanket and pillow a little so Sammy could lay down.

Sammy slowly lowered herself down and shifted a bit to get comfortable before Declan tucked her in.

"I'll let you sleep," Declan said softly, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Can you stay with me for a bit?" Sammy asked quietly, stopping Declan as she made for the kitchen.

"Alright," Declan said, sitting down on the edge of the couch and starting to rub Sammy's back when Sammy rolled onto her stomach.

"Thanks," Sammy said sleepily.

"No problem," Declan said softly.

A couple minutes later Sammy was out again. Declan carefully stood up and headed for the kitchen. She made herself something to eat before settling down at the table and opening one of her text books.

oOoOoOo

When Sammy woke up again an hour and a half later she barely had enough time to throw her blanket off and run to the washroom before her stomach emptied itself again. Declan heard Sammy get up and when she didn't find her in the living room she headed for the washroom where she found Sammy sitting in front of the toilet eyes closed and headed leaning against the wall.

"You ok?" Declan asked softly as she sat beside Sammy.

"Um..." Sammy started before leaning forward again only to dry heave over the toilet.

When she finished she leaned against the wall again and closed her eyes. Declan gently rubbed her back and waited until Sammy sat up.

"Ok I think it's done now," Sammy said quietly.

"Ok," Declan said softly, standing up and filling the cup beside the sink so Sammy could rinse.

Sammy took the glass when it was offered and rinsed then spat the gulp of water into the toilet before flushing. Declan took the glass from her then gently pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," She said softly as she lead Sammy back to the living room.

She gently sat her down on the couch then sat beside her.

"You want some ginger ale and a gravol?" She asked softly.

"Ok," Sammy said nodding ever so slightly.

"Alright," Declan said before heading for the kitchen.

She came back a minute later and handed the glass of ginger ale to Sammy while she shook a gravol out of the bottle. She handed it to Sammy as well before she set the bottle back on the table. Sammy swallowed the medicine with as little liquid as possible before starting to slowly drink her ginger ale. After half the glass she set it on the table and leaned back on the couch.

"Do you wanna eat something?" Declan asked after a couple minutes, "It might help a little."

"I don't know," Sammy mumbled skeptically.

"How about it I make some soup and you can just sip it until you've had enough," Declan suggested, "At least then you'll have something in your stomach."

"Ok," Sammy said with a sigh.

As much as she didn't want to eat Declan was right and it would only get worse if she got dehydrated or something.

"Do you want anything with it?" Declan asked, moving to place a hand of Sammy's forehead again.

"No," Sammy whined, "I'm too hot already."

"Your flannel pj bottoms probably aren't helping that any," Declan said, looking Sammy over, "Let's get you changed into something cooler first."

"Ok," Sammy said, sitting up and taking Declan's hands when she held them out to pull her up.

Declan lead her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Where are your pjs?" Declan asked.

"Top drawer on the left," Sammy mumbled, "I think there's some boxers in there."

"Ok," Declan said, moving to the dresser to pull open the drawer in question.

She sifted though it until she found a pair of men's boxers with smiley faces all over them.

"These ones?" She asked, holding them up so Sammy could see.

"Yeah," Sammy said simply.

Declan brought them over to the bed and helped Sammy switch them out with her pj bottoms.

"Do you want a tank instead of your t-shirt?" Declan asked softly.

"Uh uh," Sammy mumbled, shaking her head.

"Ok," Declan said, taking Sammy's hand, "Let's get you settled on the couch."

Sammy let Declan lead her back to the living room and get her all comfy on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen to make her soup.

Sammy tried to sleep for a little bit but after 10 min of laying there with her eyes closed she realized she wasn't going to fall asleep again regardless of how tired she was. She signed and slowly sat up before grabbing the remote from the end table beside her and turning the TV on. After flipping through numerous channels and finding pretty much nothing on she settled on national geographic.

When Declan walked back into the living room with a bowl of soup and a spoon she was surprised to see Sammy awake.

"I thought you were going to sleep a little more," Declan said as she sat beside Sammy and set the bowl and spoon on the coffee table.

"I couldn't fall asleep again," Sammy said with a sign, "Even though I'm really tired."

"Maybe having a full stomach will help," Declan suggested, leaning forward to grab the bowl of soup from the coffee table, "It's really hot so be careful."

"Ok," Sammy said accepting the bowl when it was offered, followed by the spoon.

She got halfway through the bowl before deciding she couldn't eat anymore without seeing it again. She handed the bowl back and Declan set it on the table again.

"Do you want something to drink?" Declan asked softly, "Ginger ale or something?"

"No," Sammy mumbled, leaning her head on Declan's shoulder, "I don't think my tummy wants anything else."

"Alright," Declan said softly, starting to gently run her hand up and down Sammy's back as she leaned her head against the top of her's.

"I don't feel good," Sammy said with a sigh.

"I know you don't Honey," Declan said softly.

"I'm so tired," Sammy whined, "Why can't I sleep?"

"Maybe you're too worked up," Declan said softly, "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Mkay," Sammy mumbled with a yawn as she sat up so Declan could move over to the TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" Declan asked as she combed over the collection of DVDs beside Sammy's TV.

"I don't know," Sammy mumbled as she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"How about Mean Girls," Declan suggested as she turned the DVD case over in her hands.

"Sure," Sammy said without opening her eyes.

Declan put the DVD in the player before sitting besides Sammy again and grabbing the remote. She hit play before settling as Sammy leaned against her shoulder again.

"Honey lay down," Declan said after a couple minutes of Sammy fidgeting.

Without a word Sammy shifted on the couch and laid down using Declan's lap as a pillow. Once Sammy stopped moving around Declan started running her fingers through her hair and down her back.

oOoOoOo

By the time the credits were rolling across the screen Sammy was asleep, softly snoring. Not wanting to wake her up Declan shut off the movie and start flipping through channels, not moving from her spot as Sammy's personal pillow.

It wasn't until 6pm that Sammy started to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" Declan asked when Sammy rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.

"A little better," Sammy said, rubbing her eyes, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 2 and a half hours," Declan said, glancing at her watch.

"Wow," Sammy said sitting up and repositioning herself beside Declan.

"Yeah," Declan said, reaching up and gently placing a hand on Sammy's forehead, "You don't have a fever so that's a good sign."

"It must be a 24 hour thing," Sammy said sitting back a bit.

"Must be," Declan said in agreement, "Oh do you want some dinner?"

Sammy contemplated Declan's question for a minute. She was actually feeling better and felt like food would settle but was she hungry?

"Yeah, just a little though," Sammy said coming to the conclusion that food would be a good thing.

"Ok," Declan said, getting up, "I'll heat you up some soup."

"I'll come," Sammy said pulling herself off the couch and following Declan as she headed for the kitchen.

She sat at the island and watched as Declan moved around the kitchen preparing leftover soup.

A couple minutes later she set a bowl of soup down in front of Sammy and handed her a spoon.

"Be careful," Declan said in a very motherly tone, "It's hot."

"Ok," Sammy said blowing on the spoonful of soup she had already scooped up before bringing it to her lips.

Declan grabbed herself a bowl of soup before joining Sammy at the island.

After both of them were finished Declan took the dishes over to the sink then moved back to the island.

"Are you tired?" Declan asked, watching Sammy intently for any sign that she wasn't feeling as well as she seemed.

"Not really," Sammy said with a shrug, "That nap made me feel a lot better."

"Do you wanna to try watching a movie again?" Declan asked after deciding that Sammy was feeling as good as she said she was.

"Sure," Sammy said, "But what?"

"I don't know," Declan said with a shrug, "What do you have? A chick flick maybe?"

"We could watch Bring It On," Sammy suggested.

"Sure," Declan agreed, deciding that something that didn't require too much attention was probably the best.

Sammy slid out of her chair and followed Declan as she headed for the living room. She settled on the couch while Declan started the DVD before joining her on the couch.

oOoOoOo

As their movie ended Sammy stretched and yawned.

"Time for bed?" Declan asked glancing at her watch.

"Yeah I think so," Sammy said, rubbing her eyes, "Are you coming too?"

"Yeah," Declan said, standing up and pulling Sammy to her feet, "Let's get you ready first."

"I'm feeling better," Sammy said, "I think I'm ok to get myself ready while you get your pj's on if you want."

"You're sure?" Declan asked, giving Sammy a look over to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Yes I'm sure," Sammy said, smiling to get her point across, "I'll go brush my teen and you go change."

"Ok," Declan said before heading to the kitchen to retrieve her pj's from her overnight bag.

Sammy wondered into the bathroom and brushed her teeth then washed her face before heading to her room where she found Declan folding her clothes, now fully changed into some sleep short and a tank top.

"Are you ready?" Sammy asked Declan around a yawn.

"Yeah, I just have to brush my teeth and take my make up off," Declan said, picking up a package of face wipes and a tooth brush from the nightstand, "You can get settled, I'll be quick."

"Ok," Sammy said, before wandering into the living room and bringing her comforter and pillow back to her room.

While she waited for Declan she made the bed then settled in under the covers on her side.

Declan came back a couple minutes later, face all clean and set her toothbrush and face wipes back on the night stand before flicking off the light and settling into bed beside Sammy. Sammy snuggled close to Declan's side.

"Decky are you feeling ok?" Sammy asked softly, noticing that Declan felt a lot warmer than usual.

"Yeah I'm fine," Declan said reassuringly, "Why?"

"You're really warm," Sammy said, resting her cheek on Declan's arm.

"It's alright," Declan said, "It's probably nothing, you don't need to worry."

"If you say so," Sammy said, knowing she wouldn't get much more until morning.

"I feel fine, promise," Declan insisted, "Now we should go to sleep, you need all the rest you can get so you can get better."

"Ok," Sammy said with a yawn, "Night night."

"Night," Declan replied, closing her eyes.

It didn't take Sammy long to fall asleep despite how much she'd slept during the day. Declan fell asleep soon after Sammy, listening to her soft even breathing.

oOoOoOo

Sammy woke up before Declan, around 9:30 am. She sat up and stretched while she assessed how she felt. She still had a little headache but other than that she was feeling a lot better.

She looked over at Declan and noticed her cheeks were flushed but other than that she seemed to be fine and sleep well so Sammy decided to let her sleep while she took a shower.

By the time Sammy had finally gotten into the shower and gotten out it was 10:30 am. She headed into her room, hair still wrapped in a towel to find something to wear. One she had gotten dressed and had towelled most of the water from her hair she checked on Declan, who was still sleeping. She had decided to let her sleep earlier but now she could tell she was running a fever and knew the sooner she took something for it the better.

Sammy sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Declan's forehead. Just as she had thought she found it burning hot.

"Decky, wake up," Sammy said softly, gently nudging Declan's shoulder.

"Hmm," Declan mumbled, slowly waking up.

"You have a wicked fever," Sammy explained in the same soft tone, "Anything else bothering you?"

"What?" Declan asked, still not fully awake.

"You caught my flu," Sammy said slowly, "How's your tummy?"

"I dunno," Declan mumbled, "Fine."

Sammy was about to try and get more of an answer out of Declan when she saw the color drain from her face. She stood up and out of the way as Declan quickly slid out of bed and headed for the washroom. Sammy followed and held Declan's hair out of the way while her stomach rejected what was left in it.

When Declan was finished Sammy made sure she was ok before heading to the kitchen to grab a glass and a cloth then heading back to the bathroom to dampen the cloth with cool water and offer the glass, now full, to Declan. She rinsed and spat into the toilet before reaching up to flush the toilet while Sammy rand the cloth over the back of her neck before resting the cool side of her forehead.

"Are you finished?" Sammy asked softly.

"I think so," Declan said, closing her eyes and leaning into the cloth Sammy was still holding to her forehead.

"Ok," Sammy said in the same soft tone as before, "Wanna take some meds and go back to bed?"

"Sounds good," Declan said quietly, "As long as they stay down."

""Ok, I'll be right back," Sammy said, waiting for Declan to take over holding the cloth before heading to grab the ibuprofen and gravol from the living room.

When she headed back into the bathroom she found Declan right where she left her. She refilled the glass sitting on the counter before shaking a couple of both the gravol and ibuprofen from their bottles and kneeling beside Declan on the floor.

"Here," Sammy said softly, offering the meds.

Declan took them when they were offered and swallowed them with a few sips of water.

"You wanna go back to bed now?" Sammy asked as she set the glass of water on the counter and took the cloth from Declan to wet it with cool water again.

"Yeah," Declan sighed, taking Sammy's hand when it was offered and letting her pull her to her feet.

Sammy led Declan back to her room and tucked her in before placing the cloth on her forehead.

"You want be to stay for a bit till you fall asleep?" Sammy asked softly.

"Mhmm," Declan hummed, closing her eyes.

Sammy carefully crawled onto the bed beside her and started gently running her hand up and down Declan's back once she had rolled onto her side.

It didn't take long for Declan to fall asleep and Sammy waited a little longer to make sure before carefully sliding off the bed and heading for the living room.

oOoOoOo

It didn't surprise Sammy that she didn't hear Declan heading down the hall until almost 5pm. She was glad that Declan was walking slowly and not in a mad dash for the washroom and she turned to look over the couch at her when she entered the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Sammy asked as Declan dropped onto the couch beside her.

"A bit better," Declan said with a yawn, "My stomach's fine now."

"That's good," Sammy said, placing a hand on Declan's forehead, "Your fever's down too."

"Good," Declan said with a yawn.

"You hungry?" Sammy asked softly, "I have some chicken noodle kicking around, it's from a can though."

"Sure," Declan said with a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sammy said smiling back, "Anything you need before I disappear into the kitchen?"

"Maybe a blanket," Declan said closing her eyes and leaning back on the couch.

"Ok," Sammy said, sliding off the couch and grabbing a blanket from the hall closet.

She headed back to the living room and shook it out before tucking it around Declan.

"Thanks," Declan said, snuggling into the blanket as she pulled it closer around her.

"You're welcome," Sammy said setting the remote down beside her, "There's the remote in case you wanna watch TV or something, I'll be back in a bit."

"Mkay," Declan said, closing her eyes again.

Sammy gave her one last look over before heading to the kitchen to put the soup on.

oOoOoOo

Sammy came back 20 minutes later with a bowl of soup, a spoon and a glass of ginger ale. She sat on the couch beside Declan and set everything down on the table.

"You awake?" She asked softly.

"Mhmm," Declan mumbled, but made no effort to open her eyes.

"I have you're soup," Sammy said softly, "And I brought you some ginger ale."

"Thanks," Declan said, finally sitting up and opening her eyes.

"No problem," Sammy said softly, handing Declan the bowl of soup and the spoon.

Sammy sat quietly and watched Declan eat making sure she wasn't forcing herself to eat. When Declan finished Sammy took her bowl and offered her the glass of ginger ale before heading to the kitchen to put her bowl in the sink. That done she headed back to the living room and took her place beside Declan again.

"You still feeling ok?" Sammy asked, taking the glass from Declan so she wouldn't drop it.

"Yeah," Declan said, "Tired though."

"Wanna sleep here or go back to bed?" Sammy asked, sitting back on the couch in case Declan wanted to use her as a pillow.

"Here," Declan said, moving so she had her head in Sammy's lap.

"Ok," Sammy said, starting to smooth Declan's hair gently.

It didn't take long before Declan was out again and Sammy kept up her ministrations long after Declan's breathing evened out.

oOoOoOo

It was 8pm when Declan woke up again. She rolled onto her back and stretched.

"Hey," Sammy said softly.

"Hey," Declan said around a yawn.

"How are you feeling?" Sammy asked, feeling Declan's head.

"Better," Declan said, waiting until Sammy took her hand off her forehead to sit up.

"That's good," Sammy said, "Is there anything you want? Are you hungry?"

"A little thirsty," Declan said around a yawn.

"Do you want the rest of your ginger ale?" Sammy asked, turning to grab her half full glass from the end table.

Declan nodded, taking the glass when Sammy offered it.

"Are you still tired?" Sammy asked, watching Declan slowly sip at her ginger ale.

"Mhm," Declan hummed around a sip of ginger ale, "I don't think I can sleep anymore though."

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know," Declan said with a shrug, "Maybe we should just find something on TV."

"Ok," Sammy said, starting to flip through the guide.

They settled on a show and sat in silence as it played, Declan eventually setting her glass down and leaning her head on Sammy's shoulder.

oOoOoOo

Once the show finished an hour later Sammy and Declan headed to Sammy's bedroom, not bothering with anything but crawling into bed.

Sammy snuggled close to Declan and was about to ask one last time if she was still feeling ok but was met with soft snoring. She felt her forehead to make sure her fever was still down before relaxing.

Her last thought before falling asleep was hoping that they'd both be back to normal in the morning.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
